Un secret bien gardé
by Elywenne56
Summary: Meghan, jeune sorcière de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard, participe à un genre "d'échange" scolaire avec des moldus. Pour eux, elle devra tout cacher, sa vie, son nom et son amour jusqu'au jour où l'échange s'inverse et qu'elle doit les recevoir dans son monde. Réussira-t-elle a être celle qu'elle à toujours été ? Comment se passera cet échange ?
Assise sur mon lit, dans une grande pièce aux murs rouges sombres, une grande rose orne le plafond symbole de la famille de ma mère : Les Black. Sur ma table de chevet, une rose flotte dans une cloche en verre. Elle reflete ma vie, mes amours, mes peines. J'attends que l'heure de partir arrive.

Je réflechis également à ma situation: jeune fille de vingt ans, bientot vingt et un ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, sorcière de sang-pur, élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Ecosse, dans la maison de Serpentard. Elevée et choyée dans une famille de puissants sorciers, j'ai acquis de puissants pouvoirs qui font, qu'en plus d'avoir des parents célèbres pour leur travail, je suis redoutée depuis mon plus jeune âge. Le ministre de la magie a décidé qu'il serait "interessant" de faire un échange entre les élèves de Poudlard et des élèves du monde moldu. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans un lycée moldu, dans une ville de campagne, entourée de personnes ayant un avis très précis mais faux de notre la réaction que je pourrais avoir si j'entendais leurs idées reçues sur nous, ma mère a demandé à un de ses amis, qui est également professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et aussi un Auror, Remus John Lupin de mettre en place un sortilège qui me protegerais de ma propre magie. Ce sort permet d'éviter que ma vrai nature ne soit révélée et que je ne blesse quelqu'un.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, ça devait être sûrement ma mère, qui vient me prevenir qu'il était l'heure de partir, mais finalement il en fût autrement...

Remus entra, me sortant de mes pensées, son air malade fût déjoué par la lumière présente dans ses yeux, il paraissait heureux et poutant il était inquiet mais pourquoi ?

"Tu veux me parler Remus ?

Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? C'est bientot l'heure

Hmm oui, ça va je réflechissais à pleins de choses

Tu pensais à quoi ?"

Il s'assis sur le bord de mon lit, je mis mes jambes par dessus ses genoux.

"Je pensais à ma vie, ma condition

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'angoisse à l'idée qu'ils me jugent avec leurs idées préconçues, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai a être toujours celle que j'étais avant …

Je te prendrais pour une folle, si tu ne pensais pas comme ça ! Et tu seras toujours la même.

Mais avec eux autour j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être celle que tu as connu !

Tu seras toujours la même, bien qu'ils soient là.

Tu penses ?

Bien sûr, tu es et tu resteras une puissante sorcière, tu l'a dans ton nom, ta personnalité y est attaché.

Et si eux passent leur temps a juger par rapport à leur univers ? Je te rappel que pour eux, Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont pas amis ! Rien que ça, cela m'énerve !

N'y penses pas ! Tu sais que c'est faux et tu connais la vérité."

Je colla ma tête contre la sienne, au même moment, ma mère m'appella.

"Meghan, il est l'heure, descend ton chat et dis à Remus qu'il descende ta valise.

Oui, maman !

Aller viens, donne ta valise.

Hmm, elle est là."

Il prit ma valise, moi à ses talon avec la cage de mon chat, on descendit les trois étages de la maison. Les murs sont sombres et le peu de lumière lui donne un aspect lugubre et pourtant l'amour reigne au 12 square Grimmaurd. Tous les soirs, mes parents reçoivent des amis proches, tellement proches qu'ils font partie de la famille. En plus des membres de la famille, il y a toujours du monde autour de la table. Ma tante, Narcissa, qu'on appelle Cissy, arriva au moment où Remus et moi arrivions au bas de l'escalier.

"Tu es prête ? Drago est dehors avec Tom"

Je lança un regard à Remus, il me repondit d'un hochement de tête.

"Un peu oui, je vais les rejoindre alors.

Vas-y ils sont près du portail"

Je sortis de la maison et rejoins mon cousin, Drago Malfoy, vingt et un ans, blond les cheuveux plaqués en arrière, les yeux bleus presque gris. C'est également un puissant sorcier, il est toujours accompagné par un jeune homme brun, les yeux verts, puissant sorcier qui se nomme Tom Jedusor.

" Alors princesse ça va ?

Ca peut aller, et toi cousin ?

Bien, hâte de retourner à Poudlard ?

Rien que pour ses cours, Tom n'oublie pas Nagini !

T'inquietes pas il est dans sa cage, et tout le monde a hâte

J'espere qu'ils me chercheront pas trop

T'en fais pas, cousine, nous on est là et les professeurs aussi."

Avec nos parents, on prit la route vers la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Nos parents nous firent leurs adieux.

"A bientot ma princesse !

A bientot papa !

Tu reviens à Noël, ma puce ?

Oui maman, je reviendrais à Noël. Bisous je vous aime !

Nous aussi ma princesse !"

Une fois le train parti de la gare, Drago, Tom et moi on chercha un compartiment, on fut rejoins par Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Astoria. Ensemble nous formons un joyeux groupe de huits.

Pendant le voyage, chacun raconta son séjours chez les moldus, bien que l'on s'était vu le samedi soir. Il devait être 20 Heures lorsqu'on arriva en gare de Poudlard, on empruntat les caleches magiques. Les premières années, eux empruntèrent les barques dirigées par le garde-chasse Hagrid. On arriva dans la grande salle avant eux. Les tables étaient rangées par maison, dans toute la longueur de la pièce, les professeurs étaient instalés en face de nous, sur l'estrade. Seul le professeur McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, était débout près d'un tabouret et avec le choixpeau magique, répartissait les élèves de première année dans les diffèrentes maisons. Après la répartition, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, fit un petit discour.

"Bienvenu à tous ! Je ne vous répeterais pas le reglement intérieur, mais sachez que Poudlard a été choisi, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, pour participer à un échange avec des élèves moldus. C'est pourquoi, certains de nos élèves sont revenus, et que d'autres arrivent... Veuillez accueillir les élèves moldus et s'il vous plait aucune remarque désobligeante."

Plus je les voyais, plus je paniquais à l'idée qu'ils disent des mots blessants, par rapport à leur univers. Je sentais le regard protecteur de Remus, qui aussi loin qu'il était me rassurait. Je ne pouvais les supporter encore plus longtemps, j'avais dû taire ma vie pour les proteger, m'éloigner de lui pour satisfaire le ministre de la magie au détriment de sa propre vie. Mais maintenant cela va changer je redeviens celle que le monde magique a toujours connu, Meghan Andromeda Narcissa Black Lestrange, téméraire comme mes tantes et ma mère, aucune peur sauf celle d'être sans pouvoir et de le voir affaibli, animagus loup, au patronus époustouflant. Si dans leur monde Harry Potter est connu pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, dans ce monde je suis célèbre pour la magie que je dégage depuis ma naissance, les Black sont connues pour ça!

Dans ma famille, du moins celle de ma mère, la magie blanche est très présente (autre différence avec eux), en effet une fille Black dégage une magie blanche très puissante, une magie qui si la fille est heureuse rend toute personne malade, heureuse et en apparence en bonne santé, si elle se trouve dans la même pièce ou à une certaine distance de la fille Black. Les roses ont une place importante, chaque fille possède sa fleur, elles retracent nos vie, nos amours. Le nom de l'amour de notre vie s'inscris en dessous de la fleur dès que l'on rencontre la personne. La rose est également le symbole des aurors et des mangemorts. La magie des Black peut être à la fois blanche comme noire, si l'on cherche une Black on la trouve très vite et les dommages peuvent être terribles.

Pour les séparer, le choixpeau magique les répartissa dans les différentes maisons. Il se trouva que les pires personnes se retrouvèrent à Serpentard. Ma colère grandit de plus en plus, heureusement certaines personnes que j'apprecie beaucoup sont dans ma maison et elles cherchent à mieux me comprendre et sont heureuses d'être là à partager cette experience.

"Du coup, Meghan, c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

En réalité, je m'appelle Meghan Andromeda Narcissa Black Lestrange,mes parents sont des mangemorts.

Des mangemorts ? Comme dans ….

Non justement, dans notre monde les aurors ont la même fonction que la police chez vous et donc les mangemorts c'est la gendarmerie.

Ah d'accord, et tes parents ils s'appellent comment ? En fin ils ont des noms qui sont dans les films?

Oui Jade, mes parents sont Rodolphus Lestrange et ma mère Bellatrix Black. Mais elle est loin d'être aussi folle."

On en rigola, je commençais à m'apaiser, Remus et les autres professeurs observèrent la scène et se détendirent en nous entendant rigoler. Après le festin de début d'année, on pris la direction des dortoirs, je fis un détour par l'appartement de Remus.

"Je peux entrer Lunard?"

Il était assis sur son lit les jambes croisées, il avait les yeux fermés et expirait tout l'air qu'il inspirait. Je pourrais le regarder des heures faire ça.

"Lunard ?

Blacka? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ce soir.

Pourquoi ça ?

Je pensais que tu aurais pleins de chose à leur dire ?

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas passer par ici avant"

Je me mis à ses cotés, la lycanthropie lui donnait un air malade, il pouvait paraitre fatigué à certain moments, mais la magie des Black déjouait tout ça lorsque j'étais près de lui. Plus j'étais heureuse, plus il était heureux et paraissait en bonne santé.

"Finalement tu t'entends avec eux ?

Qu'avec certaines personnes, celles qui m'appreciaient quand j'étais chez eux, les autres je sais qu'un jour, elles risquent de dire un mot de travers.

Au moins tu les a pas mordu"

Un sourire éclaira son visage, il avait ouvert les yeux, il me regarda avec cet air rempli de bonheur, plein d'étoiles. Et dire que je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne pouvais me passer de lui, je le sais maintenant, ses yeux et sa protection font tout !

"Tu penses que j'aurais le droit ?

De quoi ?

D'en mordre une ou deux ?

Je ne penses pas, désolé Blacka"

Dans un éclat de rire, je le renversa en arrière, m'allongea à ses cotés, et oublia une fois de plus que mon dortoir m'attendais.

"Meghan, ne viens pas ?

Euh, Black ne dort pas souvent ici.

Ah bon, elle a un privilège?

On peut dire ça. N'est-ce pas Pansy ?"

Millicent regarda Pansy qui comprit très vite où en venait notre amie.

"Voyez vous, elle passe le plus clair de ses nuits avec …. euh je pense que c'est à elle de vous le dire

Pansy, tu penses que ?

Oui, elle ne voudrait pas qu'on parle de sa vie sans elle.

Tu as raison, posez lui la question demain matin.

Si ils n'oublient pas de se lever!"

Le lendemain, pour une fois, j'étais à l'heure au petit déjeuné, ce qui étonna d'ailleurs Millicent et Pansy mes meilleures amies.

" Non ! Black, à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuné ? Etonnant !

La nuit t'as donnée faim ?

Haha pas du tout, mais aujourd'hui si vous n'avez pas oublié, il y a les sélection de quiddich !

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié...

Et après c'est moi qui loupe des choses !

Avoue, Black, c'est rare que tu sois à l'heure au petit-déjeuné ?

Hmm pas si rare que ça !

D'ailleurs je crois que tes "amies" auront des questions à te poser"

L'ai désolé de Millicent, me fit comprendre que mon absence du dortoir hier a sussité des interrogations.

Après le petit-déjeuné, on prit la direction du terrain de quiddich pour voir les sélection de quiddich, Drago est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard et est de loin le meilleur. Les sélections se font dès la seconde année. Le petit groupe de moldues me suiva comme un petit chien. J'imagine pour savoir où j'avais passé ma nuit.

"Meghan ? Meghan ? Pourquoi elle répond pas ?

Laisse Marylou, elle veut peut être pas parler.

Tu peux parler Meg-Ann à vous elle vous parle!

Peut être parce que j'ai toutes mes raison Marylou !

Ca va on ta accueillit à bras ouvert dans notre monde!

Quoi ? Tu ignorais tout de moi ! Remus a été obligé de mettre en place un sortilège pour vous protéger !"

La colère commençait à me prendre aux tripes, je ne pouvais plus supporter sa présence.

"La seule chose qui t'interesse Marylou, c'est savoir où j'ai bien pu passer ma nuit ! J'ai tords ?

On pensait que tu aller être là hier soir, je ne sais pas c'est un minimum !

Qu'est -ce-que ça peut te faire où j'étais cette nuit ?"

Millicent et Pansy se mirent entre elle et moi, j'étais plus qu'énervée.

"Laissez là, s'il vous plait.

Tu veux savoir où j'étais ?

Meghan, te forces pas !

Elle veut savoir ? Très bien, ce n'est un secret pour personne dans notre monde après tout.

Tu t'en moques de ce qu'elle peut penser !

Qu'importe elles le sauront de toute manière!

Meghan, nous on s'en moque. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits!

Pas elle apparament ?"

Je quitta le terrain, encore plus enervée que la veille, je partis devant pour aller en cours, trop énervée pour correctement écouter. Les professeurs ne fesaient pas attention, bien sur ils se doutaient que les avoir près de moi n'arrangeait rien.

"Meghan ? Je peux te parler ?

Oui Millicent.

Pourquoi tu as voulu tout dévoiler ?

Je ne sais pas, mais un jour elles le remarqueront !

Comme tu dis un jour... Penses à lui, il cautionerait ?

J'en ai aucune idée, Millicent. Tu penses que je devrais aller le voir ?

Je penses oui !"

Après le cours de potion, j'avais un trou assez long, autan profiter pour aller le voir. Il devait être dans sa salle de cours. J'attendis que les élèves de troisièmes années sortent tous, puis je m'entra dans la salle. Il était au fond, près de son bureau, lui aussi n'avait pas cours avant un moment. Je m'approcha, il su desuite que j'étais là.

"Blacka? Que me vaut se privilège, tu n'as pas cours avant 16 Heures ?

Je sais, mais il fallait que je te parle...

Je te sens perdue ? J'ai tords?

Oui, je t'avais dit que j'arriverais pas à être celle que j'étais avant..."

Je me mis à pleurer, il se retourna triste et me pris dans ses bras, son odeur m'apaisa.

"Dis- moi qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

Elle a voulu savoir où j'étais cette nuit, comment des moldues peuvent avoir un interet pour la vie privée des autres ?

Les sorciers et sorcières ne s'en préoccupent pas autant mais les moldus oui, c'est dans leur nature, n'y penses plus. Si ça te tiens tant à coeur dis leur la vérité si ça peut te soulager.

Tu es serieux ? Elles trouveront un truc à dire je les connais.

Et alors, tu n'es pas sur de tes sentiments ?

Bien sur que si ! Tu es toute ma vie l'oublies surtout pas!

Tu es la mienne aussi ! "

Je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse de me voir dans cet état, mais cette empotée de moldue n'arrangait rien du tout. Si je leur disais que Remus et moi on forme un couple qu'est -ce qu'elle dirait celle-là ?

Alors que je reflechissais sur le fait de dévoiler ou non la vérité, je senti un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce-que j'étais bien avec lui à mes cotés. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer cette histoire, c'est le déstin !

"Dis leur si ça peut te soulager

Tu es d'accord ?

Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'elles nous fassent ? Deux puissants sorciers face à une vingtaine de moldus, qui gagne ?

Je t'avais prévenue, ces moldus me change !

Mais non, c'est toi qui veux pas apparaitre telle que tu es vraiment, laisse les te découvrir."

Un deuxième doux baiser se posa sur mes lèvres, je devais l'écouter et être celle qu'il a toujours connu pour son bien à lui. Être loin de lui, je ne peux le supporter encore une fois. Elles devront apprendre à ne pas toucher à la Rose sinon le Loup attaquera !

Je partis rejoindre mes amies qui, comme je les connais si bien, doivent être sur un des bancs de la cour interieur du château. Millicent et Pansy étaient entourées par les moldues que j'apprécie le plus, et parlaient des cours et de notre monde.

"Black ! Tu viens ? Tu étais où ?

Oui, j'étais avec … euh lui "

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dire la vérité, j'ai peur de la réaction qu'elles pourront avoir, dans leur monde ça se fait pas, c'est controversé. Mais le regard de mes amies me réconforta et j'essaya de passer à autre chose.

"Vous parliez de quoi ?

Pansy et moi, on leur expliquait les différences entre l'univers qu'elles connaissent et le notre...

Elles ont juste commencé, tu peux nous parler un peu plus de toi ?

Euh bah euh !?

Allez Black, comme tu m'a dit elles le sauront un jour

Oui c'est vrai ! Mes parents sont deux puissants sorciers et puissants et même redoutés mangemorts , pendant quatres ans tout le monde sorcier pensait qu'ils n'auront jamais d'enfant, mais mes parents m'ont tellement désirée que je suis née avec déjà des pouvoirs...

Il faut savoir que les personnes appartenant à la famille Black ont des pouvoirs tôt et très puissants.

Oui, on appelle ça le pouvoir des Black, c'est une magie très blanche, à un an je fesais apparaitre des roses sur la table...

Whaou !

Oui, c'est assez beau à voir ! Et je suis une soricère qualifiée d'animagus de naissance, comme dans les films/livres je peux me transformer en un animal.

Tu te transforme en quoi ?

En loup, Audrey !

Je suis impressionnée, mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'a rien remarqué ?"

Je me suis sentie prise au piège à se moment, je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire, je me suis sentie perdue...

"Meghan ?"

Je me rappella les paroles de Remus et ses baisers et je pris mon courage à deux mains comme on dit.

"Et bien le professeur Lupin..."

Ca fait bizarre de dire ça, je n'ai plus l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi.

"... est un ami de longue date de mon cousin Sirius, et comme avec mes parents on habitent avec Sirius et sa famille, et on a toujours reçu ses amis et de ce fait Remus et les autres sont devenus des amis. Et un jour mon oncle Lucius, le père de Drago, nous a annoncé que le ministre voulait faire un échange entre nos deux mondes, mais le problème avec une fille de la famille Black c'est que sa colère peut être terrible...

Tu aurais pu nous faire du mal ?

Oui, ma mère a demandé au professeur Lupin de mettre en place un sortilège qui vous protegerai, en gros, le sort supprime les pouvoirs du soricer visé.

Mais ça supprime totalement les pouvoir?

Le temps que le soricer qui lance le sort décide de le briser.

Ca à durée longtemps pour toi ?

Un an, mais le souci c'est que …. euh je suis désolée je dois vous laiser ..."

Je laissa Millicent et Pansy inquiétes et les moldues perplexes, je pris la direction de la forêt pour me ressourcer et penser à autre chose. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à leur dire ? Pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas arriver Sirius qui assiste Remus dans les cours.

"Tu me semble perdue cousine ! J'ai tord ?

Non... je ne sais pas comment avouer aux moldues toutes les parties de ma vie !

Et ton histoire avec R.J ?

Oui ! J'arrive pas à leur dire... Dans leur monde ce genre d'histoire c'est inenvisageable !

Peut être que celles qui t'apprécient peuvent le comprendre ?

Tu penses ? C'est horrible je suis presque en train de me rendre malheureuse pour ça et de ce fait lui aussi. Qui ferait ça à la personne qu'elle aime ?

Une personne soucieuse de l'autre car au fond ça te touche se qu'ils pourraient dire sur lui et pas seulement sur toi …

Je devrais leur dire ?

Je pense que tu devrais rester celle qu'il a toujours connu "

Je partis de la forêt accompagnée de Sirius, on alla à la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où je retrouva ceux de ma maison, mes amis des autres maisons et les moldues toujours perplexes. Je me mis à coté d'Hermione Granger qui connais mon histoire et a su par Pansy et Millicent ce qui sait passer tout à l'heure.

"Tu vas bien Black ?

Je ne sais pas je suis perdue

Ne t'en fais pas il est là pour toi, l'oublie pas "

N'étant pas très bien, mon état se répercuta sur celui de Remus qui le cacha tant bien que mal, bien sur les moldue ne le remarquaient pas du moins je le pensais.

Après le cours, vers 18 heures on pris la direction de la grande salle en attendant le repas, on fit nos devoirs pour nous avancer et ceux du lendemain, je sentais le regard inquiet des moldues jusqu'à ce que Jade parla.

"Toi et le professeur Lupin, qu'est-ce-qui vous lie ?

Euh comment ça ?

Avec les filles on a remarqué que tu n'étais pas très bien, ça peut se comprendre avec nous dans tes pattes, et on a remarqué également que le professeur n'était pas très bien aussi alors que hier il l'était.

Vous l'avez remarqué ?

Oui …

(Après une profonde inspiration ) "La magie des Black c'est ça aussi, rendre une personne, qui est malheureuse ou malade, heureuse et d'apparence en bonne santé.

Pourquoi ça lui fait cet effet ? Il est malade?

C'est un lycanthrope, et cette maladie détruit de l'interieur car à chaque pleine lune, il se transforme en loup mais peut se blesser aussi et ça le fatigue plus que tout.

Et donc ta magie le "soigne"

En gros oui, mais c'est aussi parce que comment dire... euh lui et moi …."

Je croisa au fond de la salle le regard de Remus et Sirius, je senti à ce moment que je devais le dire

"Vous êtes un couple !

Euh comment tu as su Cindy ?

Les regards que vous vous lancez déjà hier et alors que tu étais vraiment pas bien pendant tout le cours il ta regardé tendrement.

C'est tout lui ça...

Ca fait longtemps tous les deux ?

4 ans, avant c'etait une simple amitié mais la magie des Black rend quelque peu dépendant et puis des amis attentionnés on aidé.

Hahah je me souviens avec Ginny ! Hein Ginny ?

Oh oui Astoria c'etait trop mignon... On recevait les soricers de Durmstrang et de Beau-bâton et le fameaux Victor Krum n'avait d'yeux que pour Meghan et on savait qu'elle n'en avait que pour Lupin alors on a forcé le destin.

Elles ont dit à Krum de m'embrasser que je n'attendais que ça et surprise je suis aller raconter ça à Remus et je parlais, je parlais et il m'a dit "mais il ta fait quoi au juste ? "et je l'ai embrassé pour lui montrer se que Krum avait fait et finalement il m'a réembrassé après et voila c'est parti de là.

Oh c'est trop mignon !"


End file.
